


Desires

by neeharlow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo Ren & Apprentice!Reader, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo has a dirty mouth, Kylo ren is a tease, M/F, Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, jealous!kylo ren, writing smut just to write smut, you will break the Master of the Knights of Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/pseuds/neeharlow
Summary: Your master, Kylo Ren, is tired of your acting like a whore. It's not that he's jealous. Because he's not. Nope. Kylo Ren is NOT jealous. ((This is just pure trash. Dirty, disgusting smut between Kylo Ren and you))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from but I'm glad I wrote it. Very dirty. I was going to make the young Lieutenant our beloved Dopheld Mitaka but the poor baby has been put through enough. Especially when it comes to the Master of the Knights of Ren. This is just porn. No story. Hope you enjoy!

You giggled and twirled a strand of your long hair around your index finger. Eyes lit up with your seductive smile as your cheeks grew a rosy hue. You leaned forward against the young First Order lieutenant whispering into his ear all the dirty things you wanted to do to him. Across the room Kylo Ren clenched his fists in fury as he was forced to hear every syllable that fell from your lips as you continued to flirt with one of your many admirers. Normally he wouldn't be able to hear your words but you were basically broadcasting the conversation through thought. He could almost swear you were doing it on purpose to antagonize the Master of the Knights of Ren. From behind his mask he bore holes into the back of the other man's head through narrowed eyes. He wasn't jealous. Why should Kylo care if the young lieutenant would soon be caressing your soft skin or kissing your pouty lips which he guessed were sweet in taste and soft in texture. He shouldn't. And he didn't. What he did care about was that his apprentice was acting like a discount credit whore. 

An obviously pissed off Kylo Ren made his was over to the spectacle causing others to flee. The poor soul who had been showering you in admiration was now being thrown across the room by an invisible Force. You scowled at Ren as he grabbed you roughly by the wrist and dragged you out of the room. He didn't release his grasp on you until he had led you into an empty control room near by. You smirked up at him the waves of agitation rolling off of him making your adrenaline sky rocket. Crossing her arms over her chest you didn't react when he grabbed his lightsaber from his belt igniting it and holding it threateningly close to your neck.

“Jealously really doesn't suite you Ren.”

“I am not jealous.” he said angrily the mask making the reply sound level. “You are my apprentice and what you do reflects on me.”

You chuckled darkly moving away from the fiery blade. The saber blade disappeared before he replaced the hilt at his side. Unclasping the hinges from his mask he pulled it off his head. His golden honey brown eyes locked on yours as you bit down on your lower lip. You approached him slowly testing the waters before you reached out and placed her hand on his chest. His breathing stuttered at the contact. He wasn't blind. You were very beautiful and he was sure you would feel perfect laying beneath him moaning and withering in pleasure while he took you over and over as many time as he wanted. Just that thought sent his blood into a fever as he felt the beginnings of an erection stir his lower regions. You caught onto to it instantly pushing up against him hoping to further his arousal. 

“You want me...” you whispered.

Kylo swallowed thickly shaking his head. He pulled away from you trying to focus his mind any other place rather than the increasing lust that was threatening to consume him. The need only heightened when you grabbed him and ground your hips against his. A grin split your face when your hand traveled to his crotch where you felt his cock hard and straining for release from it's prison of black fabric. He closed his eyes growled absentmindedly thrusting against your open palm. You popped up on your toes pressing your cheek against his your lips barely an inch from his ear. 

“Do you ever wonder how tight I am?” you teased huskily into his ear. “How wet and warm I am? How the walls of my cunt would feel wrapped around your hard length?”

He was breaking. You could feel his control slipping strand by stand fraying, loosening and coming undone. You knew he was strong and when he snapped he'd be hostile and reckless in his attempts to claim your body as his. But you weren't intimidated by him or what he was capable of. You wanted him to hurt you. You would proudly wear the marks of his passion. You slowly moved your arms up around his neck pulling him closer to you. Kylo's heart was beating in is chest. Your smell surrounded him lighting his senses on fire. His arms remained at his sides even though his body screamed to touch you.

You slowly pressed your lips to his cheek kissing your way down the side of his face to his lips. Your tongue licked his bottom lip before you took it between your teeth. Like a band stretched to it's limit he snapped attacking you with frightening urgency. Using the Force he pushed you against the wall freezing your body with unseen restraints. His mouth on yours he fought his tongue into your mouth tasting you for the first time. Your body trembled under his skilled touched moaning loudly eyes wide watching his every move. The fact that he restricted your movement drove your already soaked pussy into a frenzy. Clit aching with an almost painful throb your emptiness clenched around nothing. He was all you wanted at that moment. All you needed was for him to fill you with his cock. Too fuck you hard and pump you full of his thick cum. 

Kylo wasted no time in pulling his erect dick out from his pants. Your eyes hungrily took it's impressive size flushed red in his hand. He stroked his length for you knowing damn well how it was torturing you. He knew you wanted to touch it with your own flesh. You licked your lips not taking your eyes off his hand as it slid from base to head several times. He ran his finger across the top gathering the precum before holding it to your lips. Without hesitation you closed your eyes and sucked the digit clean furrowing your brow at the delicious taste.

Quickly he pushed up the skirt of your dress not surprised to find your lack of underwear. His eyes feasted on your pussy swollen and glistening in the dim light. You were getting anxious and you wanted to move. Moaning you tossed your head back and forth.

“Kylo...please...” you whined. “Let me touch you...”

His lips twisted into a wicked smile before he just barely grazed your cunt with his fingers. He chuckled slowly sliding his middle finger down between your wet folds. Shaking his head he thumbed your clit rubbing around it in circles. You yelped throwing your head back when he suddenly pressed against it with his fingernail. 

“I think you've done enough touching for today.” he replied inches from your lips. “You have been a very, very bad girl. I don't think I should fuck you.”

You gaped at him panic running rapid through your head. “What?”

“I think I should touch myself and make you watch.” he smiled hand returning to his cock. He once again began stroking himself. “In fact I should stroke my cock to completion. Looking into your eyes and moaning your name as I cum all over that perfect looking pussy.”

Your glared at him teeth bared. “Fuck you!”

“You don't deserve this cock.” 

Kylo sped up his movements grunting as he looked at you. You watched him thrusting into his hand tears gathering burning your eyes. He wouldn't! He couldn't do this to you! His breathing became labored; stroking faster than before precum dripping onto the ground below. Your cunt again clenched around nothing. 

“Kylo!” you cried tears finally spilling down your cheeks. “Please! Please!”

His hand stilled. The invisible restraints left and you fell to your knees before him. Looking up at him you reached for his cock with shaky hands. He slapped your hands away.

“Mouth only.” he ordered.

You opened your mouth and took him inside. Your tongue cradled his length as your lips closed. He hissed through gritted teeth the warmth of your mouth almost too much for him. You bobbed your head along him licking and sucking his swollen flesh. His hand grabbed the back of you head. He had to hold himself back from violently skull fucking you. His eyes were wild and feral staring at you he withdrew from your mouth and pulled you to your feet. He shoved harshly against the wall lining himself up with your entrance her began to sink into you. His girth stretched you open the deeper he went. You held your breath senses over whelmed by Kylo's movements. 

Kylo grabbed your ass lifting you up to enter you fully. His entire being was grabbing at anything trying to steady himself and fight off his climax. You were better than he imagined. You clung to him wrapping your legs around his waist. 

“...F-fuck...” you gasped resting your forehead against his.

He held you there for a moment looking deeply into your eyes. Pulling all the way before plunging back in causing you to clench around him. He was breathing heavily thrusting in and out of you vigorously. You felt the entirety of his length graze against all the right places in your sensitive passage hitting the right spot time after time. You were climbing your peak quickly moaning and panting clutching at his body at an attempt to bring him even closer against you. 

“I need to cum! Please, let me- fuck- let me cum Kylo!”

“Cum for me...” Kylo said. “Cum for me whore! Cum around this cock!”

The orgasm hit you hard, all intelligent thoughts vanishing from your mind. There was nothing but you and him in that moment. Kylo felt you convulse around him tipping him over the edge as your cunt milked the cum from his twitching cock. Trying to catch his breath he gazed at you through tired eyes. His lips met yours in the softest kiss. 

“I knew you were jealous..” you whispered before kissing him a final time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Come hang out and talk Star Wars or gush of Adam Driver with me on my tumblr @neeharlow


End file.
